


Real

by MartuaMJ



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartuaMJ/pseuds/MartuaMJ
Summary: Set after 2x13Chloe learns the truth and wants to get her idiot back.I don't know yet how long it's going to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so let me know if it's ok. I'm still new at this and trying to improve my writing skills. Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any errors. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, names etc.

She entered Lux hoping, praying even for him to be okay. He hasn’t been answering his phone for a while now and she was genuinely scared. She knew something was wrong, he had never, ever left her hanging like that.

She sprinted to the elevator clearly noticing that there was no party in the club tonight. “Huh, maybe he did hide the strippers after all,” she thought. No, something was off. The ride to the penthouse felt like forever, her heart beating like crazy. She really just wanted to see him now, make sure he’s alright, and hug him. And she wanted to talk to him to settle things up. She didn’t really expect anything big from him, she wanted to take things slow. And somehow she felt that despite his playboy attitude, he wanted this to be slow and proper too. She felt it in that kiss on the beach.

The ping of the elevator door finally brought her back to reality. She entered the apartment expecting him to be sitting by his piano with a glass of scotch and just unwinding after everything that’s happened in the last few days. So she was actually surprised when she was greeted with darkness.

“Lucifer? Are you here?” No response. She turned the lights on and what she saw broke her heart. The place was empty. Not like there was nothing in there, everything stood right where it should. Except it was covered in sheets.

He was gone. She felt tears forming up in her eyes.

“Lucifer?”

* * *

 

Chloe entered her house, it was already late so she just wanted to go straight to her bed. She was on the verge of crying and didn’t really feel like showing her vulnerability to Trixie, especially after the whole poisoning thing. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts.

“Hey Decker, are you okay?” it was Maze who was casually sitting in their kitchen and reading paper.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She was everything but fine. Maze saw, or rather sensed, that something wasn’t right.

“Seriously, don’t bullshit me. We’ve known each other for some time now. I can see you are not fine. It’s Lucifer, isn’t it? I admit he is a bit problematic sometimes.” Chloe felt weird sensation in her stomach when Maze mentioned his name. ”Look,” she sighed, “he can be stupid sometimes but he really isn’t that bad. Believe me, I would know. “

“Yeah, well, apparently he’s not gonna be the problem anymore since he decided to leave.” Chloe said as anger mixed with disappointment built up in her guts. How could he do this to her after everything they had been through? And she didn’t mean only their recent affairs but the whole relationship they had established. They were partners, but more importantly they were friends. At least that’s what she thought. And now, when they actually started something better, something _real_ , he just ran away.

“What the hell are you talking about, Decker?” The demon grew suspicious and Chloe saw the quick change in her attitude. She took a deep breath in order not to tear up.

“Exactly what you’re hearing Maze. He’s gone. I went to his place and it seems he j-just… “ her voice broke “moved out, I guess.” Another deep breath. She felt as if about to explode with feelings.

“What!? Oh, I’m so gonna kick his ass back here an…”

“No.” the detective stated firmly “He left, hence he doesn’t want to be here. His decision. I mean, what was I expecting really.”

“No, you don’t understand…” the demon interrupted trying to explain the situation but Chloe cut her off.

“You’re right, I don’t,” she said, tears streaming down her face already. She went to her bedroom, closed the door and just cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Maze couldn’t believe Lucifer did what he did. It was obvious he loved the detective but it must have been too much for him knowing that it was all set up by God. Or was it? Because dear Dad had only put Chloe in Lucifer’s path but could he actually control her feelings? One thing Maze knew for sure was that he fucked up real bad this time and it was again she who had to clear up his mess. But this time she knew it was beyond serious.

She took her phone out “Amenadiel? Yeah, your brother is a fucking loser. Get your ass up here, it’s serious.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2x13  
> Chloe learns the truth and wants to get her idiot back.
> 
> I don't know yet how long it's going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so let me know if it's ok. I'm still new at this and trying to improve my writing skills. Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any errors. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, names etc.

“What did Luci do this time, Maze? I don’t have time to solve his problems again.” Amenadiel stated entering the two women’s apartment. He looked impatient like he really didn’t want to put up with his brother’s shit once again.

“Chloe went to his place. And, well, apparently he left. So tell this bitch that she did a great job,” the demon said calmly playing with her knives.

“What?” the angel was taken aback by Maze’s words.

“Your mother. This is what she wanted, right? Them not together. This is why she told him that God put Chloe in Lucifer’s path. This is why he left. You know, if I wasn’t furious with her right now, or always actually, I guess I would be pretty impressed with her plan working out so well.”

“No, I know who you meant by ‘this bitch’,” he didn’t react at Maze calling his Mother names as he used to “Lucifer left?” a frown showed up on his face.

“Yeah. He is an idiot but I’m not surprised. He felt betrayed. Still, we need to find him and bring his stupid ass back here. As for now, Chloe deserves an explanation,” the demon stated firmly. But Amenadiel’s face showed no understanding.

“And what exactly do you plan on telling her? Because I hardly imagine Chloe Decker, the LAPD homicide detective, believing in the devil story. Didn’t Luci tell her many times?”

“Oh, no, bedtime story shit won’t work for her for sure. I’m gonna show her,” Amenadiel’s eyebrows went up in shock and Maze grinned at him proud of her plan.

Chloe had been listening to them for a while. She went downstairs for a glass of water but when she heard Amenadiel’s voice she decided to eavesdrop, hoping that Lucifer’s brother would know something on her partner’s whereabouts. But something else drew her attention in their chat.

“What was all that about?” Chloe finally revealed herself to the pair “that Lucifer felt betrayed?” her heart ached at the sound of his name. The angel’s face dropped but the demon was smiling.

“Well, look who’s been naughty and hid to eavesdrop on us,” Maze’s grin grew even wider. Amenadiel was standing behind her tense with his hands hidden inside his jeans’ pockets.

“Mazikeen, quit this shit. Just tell me what you know,” her voice broke at the last word. Her eyes were still red from all the crying and she felt weak. She felt heartbroken.

“Alright, it wasn’t like I didn’t plan to show you anyway,” Maze said taking a step closer to the detective.

 Amenadiel grabbed the demon’s arm and turned her to face him  “Umm, Maze, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Shut up,” she shook his hand off and turned back to Chloe “look, I just want you to know that you are my friend and that, you know, I don’t want to kill you or something, ok?” Maze approached carefully.

A hesitant “ok” that left Chloe’s mouth was quickly followed by a gasp and a “oh my God” under her breath. Maze stood still trying not to scare off the detective, half of her face normal, the one that her roommate was used to seeing every day. The other half had neither skin nor bone. It looked as if the muscles were built of bone but remained in their muscle texture. The eye was all white like a glass ball, no pupil, no iris. Chloe had never seen something like that, it was hard for her to comprehend it. Yet, she didn’t faint or ran away screaming, so Maze took it as a good sign. The detective just stood there with her palms covering her mouth and observed the changed woman she had been living with.

“Wh-what are you?” Chloe whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2x13  
> Chloe learns the truth and wants to get her idiot back.
> 
> I don't know yet how long it's going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so let me know if it's ok. I'm still new at this and trying to improve my writing skills. Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any errors. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, names etc.

“So you’re saying you’re a demon, he’s an angel, and Lucifer really is the devil?” Chloe made sure for a hundredth time she was keeping up with this messed up story. “And Linda knows? Of course she does, she’s his therapist,” she answered her own question. She remembered every time Lucifer Morningstar had told her he’s the devil and how she would never believe him. But now, when she thought about it, it had always been so obvious. Besides his unusual strength she had witnessed many times, there was also his desire-mojo. And oh, she actually saw his face once. The Player’s club case. She knew she saw him in that warehouse and yet she found herself denying with every cell of her body that it’s true. He was nothing like the devil she learned about: he was caring, kind, just, and he was definitely not evil. And there was also his father, meaning God. Amenadiel told her how he had blessed her mother and that she was an actual miracle. At the story about putting her in Lucifer’s path and him believing that it was all a sham, she finally snapped out of the shock she’d been in and spoke, “He actually believes that it was all fake? What about free will? Oh my God, he’s such an idiot! So what if God put me in his path?! I am the one who controls my feelings, I am the one who chose him. I didn’t even like him in the first place!” she bursted out laughing hysterically still overwhelmed with emotions.

“Yes, well, he thinks he’s been manipulated all this time. We’ve all been. Father’s been using us as pawns in his game and no one knows why. He feels betrayed,” Amenadiel replied.

Suddenly Chloe remembered something and felt an urgent need to ask about this.

“Wait,” Chloe frowned “when I woke up in the hospital after the poisoning, he said something like “you didn’t die, that makes one of us’. Did he really…? And the formula… I mean, the professor was dead and somehow Lucifer found the formula anyway. Maze, did he… did he die for me?”

“Oh, yeah, he went to hell to save you. Twice, actually,” Maze said matter-of-factly “You know, the first time was when this scumbag Malcolm kidnapped Trixie,“ the demon gave Amenadiel a death stare and he looked at his feet in shame “and now to get the formula from this piece of trash professor.”

Chloe had a hard time comprehending all this information but she knew one thing – she needed to let this idiot know that _it was real._ She stood up and placed herself before the angel and the demon and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Will you help me find him?”

“Duh! I’d never miss out on kicking his butt. Let’s go!” saying this, Maze punched Amenadiel in his arm and started playing with her knives again. The angel only nodded to let the detective know he would help. Chloe went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, eyes red and swollen from crying, bed head and a smudged mascara was a look that she had been pulling off this night. _“_ Enough,” she thought, she had to be an organized and goal driven detective Decker, not the vulnerable and heartbroken Chloe. She pulled herself together and came back to Amenadiel and Maze.

“Ok guys, I need you to stay here for now. I can’t leave Trixie alone. I’m going to the precinct, I’ll try to track Lucifer’s phone and hopefully this will be enough. I’ll call you when I know something,” Chloe said all business already, no sign of her hurt anymore. Maze was visibly dissatisfied with the turn of  events. She wasn’t the type to wait but to act. Amenadiel, on the other hand, showed no objection whatsoever as an obedient follower as he had always been. Chloe took her phone out with the intention to call Dan for help. But she hesitated—did she really want to bring Dan in all of this? They remained friends after the divorce but this wasn’t right. So she called someone else instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2x13  
> Chloe learns the truth and wants to get her idiot back.
> 
> I don't know yet how long it's going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so let me know if it's ok. I'm still new at this and trying to improve my writing skills. Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any errors. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, names etc.

“Hey, Ella! I’m terribly sorry for pulling you out of bed in the middle of the night,” she paused listening to the response “ Yes, for the second time this week, I know I’m terrible. Listen I need your help…”

* * *

 

Chloe Decker pulled in front of the office she knew so well. Going inside she thought how to explain the news to the woman she was about to face, but she couldn’t think of any reasonable way. She knocked softly on the door and walked in.

“Chloe, what was so important to get me here in the middle of the night?” doctor Linda Martin seemed oddly calm given that she must have left her bed to meet the detective.

“Linda, thank you so so much for meeting me. Look, I know it may sound weird but I think that you’re the only person that can help me right now. It’s about Lucifer,” Chloe said with an apologetic tone, yet full of hope.

“You know I can’t tell you anything? It’s private data, and I, as a doct-“ she didn’t manage to finish the sentence when Chloe interrupted.

“No, I wasn’t going to ask you about his therapy. It’s just…” Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath “I know, Linda. Maze told me, and I-- it’s just so fucking hard right now but I can’t-- and he’s gone now. I need to find him and I was hoping that maybe you could--“ she rambled as thoughts were running through her brain and she tried to express them all at once.

“Chloe, slow down. Tell me everything from the beginning,” the doctor approached the situation professionally and it was what the detective needed the most in that moment. She told her everything that happened that night—how she had gone to Lucifer’s place only to find it empty, how Maze and Amenadiel had told her the truth, how she was a miracle baby and that it was probably the reason for her partner’s leaving. Linda could see that the detective was deeply hurt but was hiding it behind her professionalism and determination. She seemed calm but her trembling voice was what was giving her away. Finally, the doctor spoke.

“You seem… fine, Chloe. With the hole Devil thing. Doesn’t it scare you?”

“Of course it does. I mean, learning that you made out with the Devil isn’t exactly on my daily basis. I just don’t have time for this now. I need to find him and get him home. We need to talk and instead this idiot just ran away. I made my own decisions! Not God or whatever. He has to understand it or he’ll never trust anyone again. So yeah, I was hoping that you’d help me get him back, because, at this point, I honestly don’t think that he would listen to me just like that. Please?” Chloe was practically begging Linda for coming along but to her surprise Dr Martin agreed easily.

“Anything for the Tribe, right? Do you know where he is?”

“Yes, I got Ella find him. He’s in Las Vegas,” Chloe said ready to leave the therapist’s office.

“The Devil likes to play, huh? Ok, so we’re going to Vegas then.”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll pick you up in the morning, I need to find a babysitter for Trixie and take a day off from work. God, Lucifer and his drama. This man will drive me crazy one day,” she chuckled softly.

“One day… Like you’re not crazy about him already,” Linda teased the detective with a smirk on her face. With a shake of her head and smile forming on her lips, Chloe left the office and got in her car. Closing her eyes she leaned her head on the headrest and just sat like that for a while. She thought of the events of the night and laughed at the way how life can just turn around like that. She felt the tension slowly leaving her body. She was still angry and in shock but at least she got a part of this screwed situation settled now. The next day she was going to get her Devil back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been overwhelmed with my uni work and hardly found time to sleep so yeah..  
> I hope you liked this chapter though; and we're getting close to Deckerstar confrontation yay!  
> Also I have an idea for the next fanfic and I think it's pretty cool. Hopefully, I won't screw it up.  
> Take care guys :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2x13  
> Chloe learns the truth and wants to get her idiot back.
> 
> I don't know yet how long it's going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so let me know if it's ok. I'm still new at this and trying to improve my writing skills. Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any errors. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, names etc.

The ride to Vegas seemed like eternity, although Chloe didn’t get bored with Maze’s constant comments on what she would do to Lucifer when they get there. Linda tried to calm her but with no result so they just settled for listening to the demon’s rant. Chloe remained calm for the greater part of their trip, she got anxious just before they reached the city. Only then did she realize that she had no idea what she was supposed to tell Lucifer. She reached for her phone and called Amenadiel, who stayed in LA to take care of Trixie as there was no babysitter available for the day.

“Hey, Amenadiel. How are you guys doing? We’ve just got to Vegas,” she spoke to her phone, stress easily heard in her voice. The angel could tell she was nervous.

“We’re fine, Chloe. Listen, it may seem as if he abandoned you, I get it. But deep down he cares a lot, even if he’s too proud to admit it, so keep that in mind. But you know, if you want to kick his butt I really wouldn’t mind,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, I know. Thank you. And thanks for staying with Trix, I owe you one. Please tell her I’ll be back soon,” she ended the call and got back to the car.

* * *

 

“Alright, so where exactly is this dumbass? I can’t wait to knock some sense into him. I mean, really, the Lord of Hell running away like some scared puppy,” Maze was still ranting at the stupidity of her former boss. She may not have liked the detective in the first place but she knew that both her friends were good for each other. And she was ready to make things work between them even if it required some beating up. _Especially_ if it required some beating up.

“Maze, calm down,” it was Linda that approached the demon’s hot-headed behavior. “I know you’re upset but he had a reason to leave. Even if it was quite childish of him to hide like that, it is actually understandable why he did this.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right. So, Decker, what’s our next step?” she turned to the detective with bored expression.

“I’m gonna talk to him. That’s it. You’re free to have fun in the meantime” she answered half smiling. She pulled in front of the hotel he was supposed to be staying at and took a deep breath before leaving the car. Entering the lobby she quickly approached the receptionist and asked for his room. The ride in the elevator felt like ages and it reminded her of the one to Lux just a few days back. She felt her hands shaking a bit so she clenched her fists to stop this feeling. She was standing in front of the door to his room hesitating to knock. Eventually she found the courage to knock but got no answer. After few more times she was about to leave when the door swung open and there he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I screwed up but I was so emotionally drained that I couldn't get myself to writing. Thank you very much for all your lovely comments and kudos, it really brightens my day when I see people enjoying my work. Anyway, here is another chapter and more is coming soon. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2x13  
> Chloe learns the truth and wants to get her idiot back.
> 
> I don't know yet how long it's going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so let me know if it's ok. I'm still new at this and trying to improve my writing skills. Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any errors. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, names etc.

Dark circles around his eyes, hair disheveled, and clothes wrinkled as if he had slept in them. He looked like hell. “Living up to his name,” Chloe thought bitterly. He didn’t say a word just stared at her blankly waiting for some kind of lecture from her but all she did was to get past him into the room. He closed the door with a sigh and spoke quietly turning to her.

“Detective…,” he was cut off as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He felt the warmth spread inside him. It was the same warmth like when she kissed him on the beach. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. _It wasn’t real._ He clenched his jaw and with painful expression pulled back. Chloe expected him not to reciprocate the hug but it still hurt her.

“Detective,” he started again “as much as I appreciate your effort to come here all the way, I would rather be left alone,” he said coldly avoiding to look her in the eyes. His attitude brought back Chloe’s previous anger. She closed the distance between them and slapped him hard. Lucifer knew he deserved it, he didn’t even wince.  He looked back at Chloe and saw that the lecture he expected earlier was coming now.

“Listen to me,” she pointed a finger at him “you may think your Father has some sort of a plan for you. You may think that whatever we had was not real. But let me tell you something—I make my own decisions. I may have been put in your path but that doesn’t change anything. I have free will and I use it. So, whatever you think with this twisted mind of yours, God does not control me like I’m some sort of a robot.” She observed his expression change and a second later there was no longer Lucifer she knew standing in front of her. His face was suddenly all red as if he had no skin, only raw muscle visible. He looked kind of like a fire victim but more sinister. But when she looked in his eyes, those dark red eyes blazing with hellfire, she could still see the same old Lucifer. Her partner, her best friend, her pain in the ass. She wasn’t scared of him but her body tensed at the sight anyway. “If you think you will scare me off with your little show then you’re wrong,” she said full of confidence as she stepped closer to him. “I think I deserve some explanation here.”

Lucifer switched back to his “casual” face and sent Chloe a confused look. “You don’t seem to freak out. Are you quite alright, darling? I am the Devil,” he finished off looking at the floor.

“I know. I had a crash course with Maze and Amenadiel,” she smiled at him genuinely, for the first time that day. “I will not run. I just want to understand, Lucifer. Please,” neither of them noticed how close they were standing to each other. Chloe seemed to feel it though and placed her hand on Lucifer’s cheek. He closed his eyes at the touch.

“Why?” he asked, his voice slightly shaking as he was not able to hold back his emotions anymore.

“Because I care, Lucifer. And we were supposed to talk about… us,”

“You’re still considering that after everything you’ve learned about me? Have you gone mad, Detective?” he asked disbelief heard in his voice. How could she want him knowing he’s the Devil?

“Lucifer, have I not made myself clear? I don’t care what you are or what you look like. You are not evil. You may say you’re the big bad Devil but I know that’s not who you really are. You may be inappropriate, you may be a playboy, even violent sometimes, but in the long run, you’re good. You killed your brother for me. You died for me! Twice, for goodness’ sake! Can you not see it? _You_ are selfless to a nauseating degree. _You_ are special. And you _are_ worthy, Lucifer. What else do I have to sa-“ Chloe was cut off with Lucifer’s lips crashing hers. He kissed her as if he’d found something he lost a long time ago. It was pure and slow and grateful. He broke the kiss but their foreheads still remained glued to each other. He chuckled and she saw a tear escaping his hopeful eyes.

“This _is_ real, isn’t it?” he said as she wiped the tear away with her thumb and he leaned in for the touch.

“You know, I’ve heard you say that before. Don’t screw this up this time,” she said with a smile but he knew she wasn’t joking.

“I won’t, Chloe. I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, we made it! This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fic and I'd love to get some feedback!  
> I've learned my lessons when it comes to updating my works so I'll be more careful next time and have it all planned better. I'll be back soon! :)


End file.
